The dance
by 116788
Summary: She is a famous ice dancer, known for her elegance and hunger for perfection. He is her opponent, known for his sublimely executed performances and being a dick towards her. He is proud, she is stubborn. He stands in her way, she pisses him off. But one day, their dances have to intertwine and they must work together to achieve the goal they both have set in mind.
1. Prologue her first love

She didn't know when the first time was she had ever set foot on ice. But she did know that it was the best feeling in the world, ever. She had been wearing inline ice skates and was only five years old, but then she already realised that being on the ice was her greatest passion. That afternoon she had spent on the ice, was the best afternoon of her then, short life. Her parents and sister had been very proud of her, and mostly surprised to discover a hidden talent of their daughter, and she had been feeling like an ice princess that day. With a huge grin on her face, she had slid over the ice. Some of the kids had stopped to watch her as she went by, but she hadn't noticed, she was in her own world of ice. After she had become tired, she then had went back to her parents. When she had arrived, she saw them talking with a man she did not know. Being the curious little girl she was, she had come silently closer to hear what they were talking about. Her dad had seen her and had called her name. They then told her that the man was a coach in a sport called figure skating. Her dad had pointed at the man and she had looked at him, observing every inch of him. He had been tall and very muscular, not to mention very handsome too. His face was kind and his eyes were playful. But the most remarkable part of his appearance had been his hair; it was totally white. She had narrowed her eyes and had furred her eyebrows, the man with the white hair then had laughed at her cute behaviour. Then, he had turned back at her parents, saying he was interested in coaching her, she could become big seeing the skills she already had. Her parents had asked her if she wanted to do ice skating as a hobby and she had nodded enthusiastically. And from then on, she had been his pupil, training at the age of six, five days a week.

The trainings had been physically very intensive and he often had to tell to her to pay more attention because she always had been a dreamer from nature. She then had blinked her eyes and still had made the jump seem effortlessly. And because she was his best pupil, the other pupils sharing her class had soon, or dropped out or just picked on her. She had absolutely zero friends but she didn't mind. Her parents brought her to her trainings every time and sometimes, her sister would come too. On one hand she loved it when her sister visited, on the other hand, her little sis was just so animated and noisy that it sometimes irritated her. But her sister always supported her whenever she had a competition and she was grateful for having someone that amazing in her life.

The time went by and she grew up from a shy little girl into a beautiful, but still a little bit shy, young woman. When she had reached the age of seventeen, she already had been first place in the World Junior Championships, second place in the National Championships, third place in the World Senior Championships and, again, first place in the Senior Grande Prix Final. And now she had been practicing to get qualified for the Olympic Winter Games. She trained seven times a week, four times in the gym, stretching muscles and remaining stamina. And she trained three times a week on the ice, practicing balance, rhythm, speed and skills. Yes, she had a busy life, but she enjoyed being productive; she didn't like sitting around the house doing nothing. Unlike her sister, who did like spending her times in her room laying on her bed and talking to her friends via Skype. The trainings had gone great, she had trained harder then ever and had been convinced that she would make it through the qualification rounds. Her parents had been very supportive and had taken her everywhere she needed to go to get good supplies for her and her skates. Her coach had been very enthousiastic about the whole thing. Then, the day had come that she had to qualify for the Olympic Games. She had warmed herself up and had gotten a pep talk from her coach, who already had been her coach for eleven years. He had told her not to worry and that she would execute her freestyle perfectly, as always. She had smiled at him and had given him a hug to thank him for all the things he had done for her. He had hugged her back and then had pushed her gently in her back onto the ice, but before she had been out of hearing distance, he had whispered quickly in her ear that she looked beautiful which had made her blush.

The host had introduced her properly to the audience and the judges who had looked at her in a way that had made her feel like her heart shattered into a million pieces; she could never get used to the fact that she was all alone on the ice while standing in front of eight heartless people who didn't know a thing about her and just judged her by her performance and her slender frail appearance. These moments were the most terrifying, these silent moments where they look at her like she was nothing, just another competitor who tried to make his way up to the top. Then, the music had started and she had been waken up from her daydream, she had moved into position and had waited for the right beat to start her performance. Her first move was sliding backwards on the ice, light as a feather, fast as an arrow being released from its crossbow. With enough speed, she had placed her catch-foot in position and had pulled her free leg above her head from behind. She had spun faster and faster until the beat of the music had said that it was time to end the spin and move on. She had smiled, so far so good. She had glided across the skating rink, meeting the audience in front of her and then had made backwards crossovers. Preparing for her next move, she had bent both of her knees while placing her catch-foot, again, in position and throwing her free leg into the air causing her to fly through the air while rotating 720 degrees making her jump a Double. She had thought that her push had been hard enough and so she had already smiled in victory. And that had been her biggest mistake ever made, as her coach always told her; never cheer too early, always end what you were doing and then cheer. She hadn't done that and by thinking she had done it perfectly, she hadn't paid much attention to executing her jump perfectly clean and neat. Her body had leaned too much outwards so that the moment the blade had touched the ice, she had lost balance and had fallen forward with rapid speed. The audience had gasped and had made multiple exclamations out of shock. In order to correct herself, she had tried to place the other leg onto the ice but it all had been in vain. Because she had come crashing onto the ice, her knee ligaments ruptured, causing her knee cap to move out of place. She had landed on her left hip, leaving her a big ugly bruise the next day, and her head had been slammed into the ice. For a moment, everything was dark but once she had her vision back, she had realised that she was done for the day. While she laid on the cold, hard ice, she had closed her eyes and had cursed herself for lacking her coach's advice and cried out of frustration and pain. Her coach and the medical team had rushed onto the ice towards her and the music had been stopped. The audience had leaned over the barriers to see how she was doing, she had been embarrassed and knew the journey to the Olympics was officially over. She had been carried out on a brancard while the audience had given her a standing ovation out of respect. In the hospital, she had been operated almost immediately and had to rest for four weeks. But knowing how productive she was, she has had ignored the advice of taking enough rest and within fourteen days she had been back on the ice.

Back in the ice rink, her trainer then had told her that she most probably never could to those jumps again because it would increase the chance of getting injured again and this time, real bad. She had cried, asking if her career was over, now figure skating was out of the loop. Luckily, her trainer knew her talents and passion for being on the ice and he had come with a solution. He proposed her to do ice dancing which meant that they would have to find her a suitable partner. She had agreed to it and three days later, her coach came in with a new young man. He was blonde, quite tall and already starting to develop big muscles that would allow him to lift and carry a woman like her. Once they were introduced to each other, they had started on telling each other about their past. It had been a great day, they had been talking for hours and they both discovered many things they both liked and disliked. From then on, he was her partner and they trained every day on their techniques and gaining trust in each other. They spent a lot of time together doing other things such as going shopping for new equipment, going swimming, sometimes catch a movie and dinner and sometimes inviting each other over at their own houses. When she had first introduced him to her family, she already had known that her sister really liked this guy. And he liked her back. Soon, he started to come over more often and spent more time with her younger sis. She didn't mind, she knew it would be good for her sister to have someone around because she knew she herself had forgotten to do that. She was always gone, either training at the gym or training on the ice. She barely even saw her family anymore, and she regretted it but didn't know how to find a solution. Eventually, he asked her parents to court her sister and from then on, they were officially a couple. He still was very professional when it came down to ice dancing, he had great feeling for rhythm and was high skilled on intricate footwork, and was very quick either. She had grown more and more attached to him, they were great partners and best friends. She saw him almost every hour of the day, every week of the month. Soon, their hard work started to pay off and they ended first place at the Four Continent's Championships, giving them a gold medal and a huge amount of prize money from which they could pay their coach, choreographers, physiotherapist, shrink, health advisor and costume designers. Yes, their team became quite huge, but it had to because now they both were skating on senior level.

Now, being both at the age of twenty-two, they were three times winners of the National Championships, four times winner of the International Championships and two times winner of the Grande Prix Championships, junior and senior level. They were the most successful ice dancing couple in the American history and had earned the highest amounts of prize money, even though they were being really underpaid. But that's the truth about ice skating, it's underrated. But the duo didn't worry about money, they were young, full of life, passionate about their sport and most important, heading for the Olympics, which would take place within a year. Her second try, his first. It was a nerve wrecking time and she has had multiple times where she was just too scared to go on the ice because of her first experience with the Olympics. He was supportive and helped her every time she failed. In return, she gave him tips and helped him to remain balance, even with an extra weight on top of his body. They were a team, they were in this together and they would never let each other fall.


	2. Facing many challenges

"Elsie ! What do you want for breakfast ?" A familiar voice shouted from downstairs. "You know what, I'll just make something and then you can choose, ok ?"

The sun rays shone through the window and gently touched her face as if it wanted to tell her to wake up. She frowned, stretched her body and opened her eyelids. A smile crept up her face when she remembered what day it was; it was the day that she and her partner would start working on their choreography for the qualification rounds. She had been looking forward to this day from the day she had injured herself. Today was a new day, a new start and she would make it the best start ever. After having rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she forced herself to get out of bed and put on some clothes. She went to the bathroom, fixed her hair, washed her face and smiled confidently at the reflexion in the mirror. Then, she headed downstairs where her sister already was preparing breakfast for her, the only family she had left after their parents had died in a plane crash. The girls were left on their own. Now it was just her, Anna and their dog Pepper.

"Good morning Anna." She greeted her younger sister.

The strawberry blonde girl looked up and and smiled. "Hi sis, want some mini pancakes ?"

Elsa shook her head. She had been on a diet ever since she started her whole skating career, a diet that strictly told her to not eat food that could damage her body. Mini pancakes were one of them. Instead, she made herself a banana- peanut butter sandwich and drunk a smoothie that she had prepared the other day. Anna grimaced her face when she saw the color of that smoothie, it had a green-brownish color.

"Ieuw." She stated, still looking at the drink her sister was holding. "I can not understand how you could possibly drink that without gagging." She said flatly while pegging the dog who laid on her lap.

Elsa grinned. "I've been on this diet since I was six, I'm used to it by now." She looked at her sister who was shoving her bacon and eggs sandwich down her throat. "I can not understand how you could possibly eat _that_ ! It's really unhealthy for your body Anna."

The girl chuckled and continued her breakfast. Elsa shook her head, wondering how it was possible that her sister could eat so much and still remained slender. She looked at her own body, she knew she was skinny too, she had to be, it was the most important part of the protocol. Being tall and slender helped her to still look elegant while skating with tremendous speed over the ice. She knew she was starving her body but she had to if she wanted to make it through the qualifications, after the Olympics, she would try to gain some more weight.

"Ok, see you later sis, I have to go." She said while packing her bag. "See you tonight." She waved goodbye and stepped into her car.

* * *

><p>"Ah Elsa, there you are." Her blonde muscular partner skater stated when she arrived at the skating rink. He had come a little bit earlier and talked with their coach.<p>

"Hi Kristoff." She greeted him. "I'll be there in a minute, just let me change for a sec." And with that, she was off to the dressing room. When she had dumped her bag on the bench and started to take off her pants, a black haired girl entered the room.

"Good morning Els." She said and also threw her stuff on the bench.

Elsa smiled back while taking off her shirt. "Morning Lauren. You're early."

The girl took her hoodie off. "Yeah I wanted to see you guys train for once so I thought I'd come early this time. Maybe get some tips from you guys and maybe I could get a photo ? My friends don't believe that I skate with you guys almost every day, they want prove." She said insecure.

"Of course you can have one." Elsa answered still not being used to the fact that people would want a picture with her. She knew that most girls of her skating club despised her because of the fame she was getting and because of her talent. But mostly they were jealous because she was good looking, as for her partner. It had been going on for a while, they mocked her and mildly physically hurt her. She hadn't said a word about it to her trainer but somehow, he had gotten word of it and had moved the pair to another indoor ice skating rink where she wouldn't have to deal with the girls anymore. She had been very grateful for the decision he made because the day they arrived at the Westchester Skating Academy had been one of her best days. Dozens of people had followed them making their way in and getting to know the rink and its possibilities. There had been many fans who wanted to take a picture with them, or multiple, and who demanded an autograph from the world famous skating pair. She and Kristoff had been very patient and had stood there signing hundreds of papers with their pictures, books dedicated to their career and had taken dozens of photo's with fans hugging and welcoming them to their skating club. It had been a wild adventure and Elsa felt really loved, even though she didn't know any of these people. Lauren, in particular had stood out of the crowd, the girl had sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for the mass of people to get out and leave the pair be. Then she had come to the pair and had nervously asked if she still could use the skate rink now they were obviously going to train here. Kristoff had laughed and had put his arm around the tiny girl and spoke that as long as she didn't interrupt their sessions, she would be very welcome to skate along. From then on, ever since the day Elsa and Kristoff had arrived at the rink, Lauren had been there too. She had learned a lot from them and they from her.

Elsa put on her trainings clothes and her skates. She tied her hair in a pony tail and left the room. "Meet us after the training." She said. Lauren nodded shyly but was screaming of excitement internally.

The trainer welcomed her with a hug. "Hi darling."

She hugged him back, they knew each other for over a decade now and their relationship had become very close. He was like a second father to her. "Hi Jackson." They broke apart and she went standing next to Kristoff who held her hand. "So, I expect that we will go through the choreography today with Jane ?"

Jackson Snow, the coach nodded excitedly. "Yes we are. Now she'll be arriving at noon so first we'll do a quick warming up session. Let's start with a five minute warm up of backwards crossovers and a few twizzles."

* * *

><p>The pair skated away and did their warming up. It was allowed for people to drop by and watch the pair practicing and preparing for the Olympics as long as they were behind the glass. Now, on an early grey morning, a small hand of sixty people were gathered at the benches behind the glass. They whispered excitedly and pointed at the beautiful girl who seemed to fly through the rink. Some young girls giggle over the blonde muscular man as he showed off his skills and stamina.<p>

"They are so good right ?" A chubby blonde woman quietly whispered to her friend next to her.

Her friend nodded. "Yes, I feel quite honoured that they are practicing here, at our rink."

"The lady is real pretty." A man stated while he was staring dreamily at Elsa who started her twizzle.

A little girl whined to her mum. "I wanna meet them ! Can we go see them afterwards ? Please please please ?"

The mum smiled and lifted the girl up so she could get a better view of the pair skating down in the rink. "But then you'll have to wait until noon because then they'll have a break and will accept people to go on the ice for photos."

The little girl nods. "Ok mummie."

* * *

><p>After two hours of warming up and practicing on improving skills, Elsa and Kristoff decided to take a break. They finished off their training and headed towards the benches to get their drinks when suddenly a familiar voice started to speak. "I see you guys are already tired ? You know, I've seen you skate and I have to say, Kristoff: you must work on your foot work because it's quite messy." His cocky voice mocked.<p>

Kristoff gave him a glare. "And you should work on your attitude cause you're an asshole."

Elsa rubbed her partner's shoulder. "Don't get him into you." She said softly. She looked at the man who mocked Kristoff. He was a little bit shorter and had auburn hair and a very, very pointy nose. He was still very handsome she had to admit but his handsomeness didn't make up for what he really was; a heartless dick who was only interested in making a career and making fun of his opponents. "Hans, what do you want."

The handsome guy raised his eyebrow. "What do I want ?!" He repeated after her. "Well, I want you and you know that." He said soft enough for Kristoff to not hear it. He skated towards her and circled her like a prey, then he stopped and looked her deep in the eyes.

"It's never going to happen and you know that." She said while pushing his face away.

He raised his hands. "Why must you always act so cold ? I know you like me."

She raised her eyebrow. "Me liking you !? I have one feeling for you and that's _far_ from liking."

The young man moved closer to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Do you really hate me that much ?" He asked softly.

"I loath you ! Go away and out of my life !" She warned him. It somehow hurt him but it quickly replaced with anger.

"Fine !" He shouted. "For you ten other girls !" And he skated away.

"I noticed." She shouted back.

"Bitch." He muttered and cursed.

Elsa thought back at his question. _Do I really hate him that much ? ... Well of course, he cheated on my sister and then left her. I have the right to hate him. _

She once had found him gorgeous and cute, but that was before he did _it_. He had been at the skating rink and had seen her perform. He had gone up to her and told her he himself was a figure skater but not as professional as she was. She had told him that it would come, he had to train hard and be passionate about his hobby. He had agreed to come over to her house where he had met the rest of the family. Then he had seen Anna and his heart had been in love the moment they met. After a few days, they were already dating and Anna had seemed happier than ever with this man. But it didn't last long, Hans had showed them his true self and he and Anna were fighting a lot. In the end, he had cheated on her, admitted it when she asked and had walked away; saying that it was over. He had left Anna behind, wondering what she did wrong. When Elsa had found out about what Hans had done to her sister, she had sworn to not ever speak to him again. But reality was that he happened to skate at the same club as she did and so she almost saw him every day, which she despised. Luckily, not short after that incident, Kristoff came in the picture as her partner and he protected her from that bastard. Elsa and Hans were both very good at their sport, they were both passionate about it, they both wanted to win the Olympics and come home with a medal and they were both rivals and couldn't stand the sight of each other.

"Come on Els. Let's get out of here and leave him with his pathetic behaviour." Kristoff said and dragged her along.

* * *

><p>"You really mustn't hate him." Kristoff said between bites. He had a sandwich and was eating it quickly because recess was almost over and they had to go back to the rink.<p>

She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest while staring at the cars on the road that drove by. "I don't care. He's a terrible human being."

"He... it's not good for you to pour all of your energy into this matter involving him. We're weeks away from the qualifications, we can't use this right now." The blonde explained.

She turned around and met his face. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kristoff finished his sandwich and moved closer to her. He pulled her in an embrace and kissed her hair. "I know he's a dick but he's on our team, he'll be going with us if we both make it through the qualifications, so, somehow, we have to get along. Let's just ignore him, eventually he'll grow out of it."

"Ok." She muffled while digging her face deep into his chest. She inhaled deeply and smelled his scent, it was familiair and unique, and she loved it. She loved him, he was like a big brother to her. "Come on, let's show him what we got !" She said while jumping up to get back inside to work.

Kristoff chuckled. "That's my girl." He followed and friendly slapped her butt. "Let's kick his ass !"

* * *

><p>"Come on Elsa, keep up with Kristoff, you're losing him !" Jackson yelled. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked back to Jane Finch who was one of the choreographers. "Jane, I don't know what's going on today but Elsa is having a hard time. Perhaps you could talk to her ?"<p>

Jane nodded, she stood up from her chair and skated over to the pair. "Elsa, what's going on. Are you feeling ill, are you having pain ? What is it ?" She asked concerned.

The platinum blonde looked at her partner, he shrugged, then she looked back at her choreographer with whom she worked for over six years now. "... N- nothing." She stuttered while looking at the noses of her shoes.

Two cold fingers pushed her chin up, her eyes met Jane's eyes, they looked harsh and stern. "If there's nothing going on then I expect this training to be perfect. Now, gather yourself, we're doing the session one more time and then you're done for the day. Come on, let's go !"

The pair skated away. The twizzles were done perfectly, Jane nodded in approval. Kristoff made speed and dragged Elsa along, she launched herself into the air, landed on her left foot and immediately positioned herself into the Death Spiral. Her body almost touched the ice as Kristoff spun her around. Her heart beat fast in her chest, he pulled her up and they ended their dance with a pancake spin. Elsa breathed heavily and looked dizzily at Jane who nodded and made the gesture that they were done. Kristoff rubbed his partner's back and the two of them skated towards the benches to take off their skates.

Jane came over to the two. She smiled gently. "Well done. Kristoff, I expect you tomorrow to be at the gym at eight. Jackson will meet you there." Kristoff nodded. Then she turned at Elsa. "And I'll meet _you _here, at nine. Be in time." She said sharply.

The platinum blonde looked over at her partner, who raised his shoulders, and then back at her choreographer. "Jane ? May I ask why we're being separated ? We always train together..."

"Well this time. We have to discuss some things tomorrow. I expect to see you then." And she walked away.

Elsa moved closer to her partner. "Sometimes, she gives me the creeps." She whispered.

He nodded and chuckled. "Well, she's one of the _best_ choreographers in the world today, we're lucky to have her." And he put on his training shoes.

"Don't you even care about the fact that this will be the first time we're being separated ?" Elsa said while crossing her arms in front of her body.

"It's only for one day, Elsa. You'll survive." He assured her, he gave her a kiss and then stood up. "I have to go, see ya in two days."

"Wait ! You have to stay, Lauren wants to take a picture with us !"

"Well I can't, you have to do it alone." He shouted back.

Elsa nodded absentmindedly. "I guess so..."

Lauren arrived minutes late, they talked, took pictures and Elsa even wrote her something. The girl thanked the famous skater with a hug and rode away on her bicycle.

The blonde waved goodbye, still in thoughts over what would happen tomorrow. She was so in thoughts that she didn't realise who was coming over to her until he was standing in front of her, his hands placed on his hips, his smile was cocky.

"I hear that you and Kristoff got split apart and that you'll spend your day at the rink." Hans stated.

She looked up at him, and when she realised who dared to speak to her, she gave him her famous death glare. "What do you care."

He chuckled evilly. "Nothing, it's just that I'll be there too. So I guess we have a training together then." Her eyes grew big. _What !? _He walked away, swaying his hips to mock her. "See you tomorrow !"

* * *

><p>Being totally exhausted from today's events, Elsa came home and slammed the front door shut. Her sister came running at her and hugged her. "Glad you're back. Come on, I made dinner. We'll be having pasta, you are allowed to eat that right ?"<p>

Elsa shook her head and whispered softly. "Sorry Anna, but I'm not that hungry. I'm tired, I'll try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day..." She climbed the stairs.

Anna's happy mood changed into hurt and sad. She clenched her wrists. "Your life must be so boring, you don't ever do anything fun anymore ! Don't you wanna spend time with me ?! You're own family ?" The strawberry blonde asked but immediately regretted saying that because obviously, her sister wasn't looking well with her pale face and dark rings under her eyes.

The older girl furrowed her eyebrows and did all her mighty best to contain her straight, regal posture."It's just... It's been a tough day today, that's all." she whispered back.

Anna bowed her head. Fine." She said between gritted teeth. "I tried Elsa, I really did. But if you don't wanna be helped, then fine. Suit it yourself." Then, she calmed down. "I miss having a sister, I miss you Elsa." She whispered and walked off to the kitchen with Pepper following her.

The older girl stopped right at her door. _I miss you. _Anna had said. Her sister missed her. She winched when realisation sunk in what that meant, then she pushed the doorknob and entered her dark and cold room. It was the only room where she felt like she could escape the world, even if it was for just a second. Here she felt safe, here she could be her true self. She was too tired to even change into night clothes, she collapsed on the bed and slept until the morning came.


	3. Keep your distance

Morning came and Hans woke up slowly. He stretched a couple of times before he got out of bed. Carefully he picked out his clothes for today. He sighed, another day at the skating rink. This time not alone, no, this time with her. He had never practiced before with her, this was their first time and he was quite nervous. He rubbed his neck, why would he be nervous ? Nervous for who, for her ? She had to be nervous for him, she could learn a lot from him. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He hated her. Her and her movements, elegant and strong; it reminded him of a ballerina. He hated her subtle smile, even tough it was gorgeous. He hated her scent, it was a unique scent he could recognise out of a thousand. He hated her reaction whenever he threw another insult at her. He hated her smile whenever she saw Kristoff but the roll with the eyes whenever she saw Hans. He hated her perfectly executed jumps. He hated her, in every way. He hated her, right ?

Hans stood up and looked in the mirror at his reflection, he smirked; he knew he was good looking. He had a body to die for and eyes that looked right to your soul. Today was going to be easy, he would survive today.

Elsa yawned when the sun rays hit her face. She smiled at the warmth and heard the birds singing their song. She stretched a couple of times before she got out of bed. She put on the clothes she picked out yesterday evening carefully. She sighed, another day at the rink. But this time with _him_. She had never practiced with him before. Sure, she had seen him practicing alone and she knew he was very good at it, even tough she hated to admit it. She stood up and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She frowned, her body was a wreck and she was not taking care of it properly. Her hair was messy, her eyes had big dark rings underneath them and her cheeks were too white. Her whole body was too white for her liking. She thought of Hans, how he made her feel uncomfortable with her own body. How he looked at her, almost in a admiring way. She hated the way he smiled, even tough his smile was beautiful. She hated the way he moved, graceful and fierce; like a king. She hated the way he dressed, he was good looking but he was also very self aware of it. She couldn't stand every inch of him. She hated him so much. She hated him, right ?

She sighed one more time and then walked downstairs, she would survive today; just like all the other days. She would not let him ruin her day, she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Hans was already in for quite a while when Elsa arrived at the rink. She carefully stepped onto the ice and did a few exercises to warm up. He watched her and when she skated towards him, he couldn't help it but make a stabbing comment.<p>

"Took you long to arrive. Couldn't find the guts to come without your man protecting you ?" He smirked.

She gave him a glare and then tied her hair in a ponytail. "At least I don't just fuck around, like you."

He laughed. "That's classy, I just wanted to say the same thing about you."

"Go to hell !" She spat and turned her back at him.

"You're sending me to Norway now ?" He folded his arms in front of his chest.

She turned around. "Hans, you are the mos-…"

"YOU TWO, stop bickering at each other. You both have no time to play around, come on, let's get some work done !" Jane interrupted the two. She came skating towards the two of them and held a piece of paper. "I have the choreography for the first period of the music. You can start practicing now."

"Wait, is that for me and _him_ or for me and Kris ?" Elsa asked.

"It's for you and Hans." Jane replied.

Elsa shook her head. "That can't be. I'm with Kristoff, not with this _dump_ !"

The choreographer rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Elsa, mind your language. And yes, you are going to practice with this fellow here today. You are a professional, this shouldn't be much of a problem. Now go practice on your speed, you need to get a grip on that one." Then Jane turned to Hans. "And for you, stop pestering Elsa. You know she doesn't like it, you're just being juvenile. And you have to practice on your executions, you do the jumps perfectly but your executions are sloppy. Maybe you could ask Elsa, she does them perfectly."

Hans raised his eyebrows and then let out a mocking chuckle. "I do _not_ need to learn something from _her_ !" He said in a whisper while he skated away.

After two hours, Hans gave up. His executions were still as sloppy as ever, he just wasn't good at that part. He looked at Elsa. She performed a jump and then landed perfectly, ever so graceful as she always did, light as a feather on the ice. Ok, he thought. Just try this for once, maybe it'll turn out nice. He swallowed hard before he got on his feet and skated towards her. He startled her a bit, causing her to slip. HIs reaction was quick and he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her on her feet again. She looked at him in question, why didn't he just let her fall...

"Errrm." Hans cleared his throat. He clearly did not know how to ask her something because all he said to her were insults. "I was wondering... could you, I don't know, like teach me how to, you know, execute like you do."

Elsa raised one eyebrow. She opened her mouth for a reply but then closed it again. It was a trap, of course. She was going to help him and then somehow, he was going to let her down. No, she was not falling for the sincere look he was giving her. "I don't know. What's the catch." She said coldly.

He rubbed his neck, he hadn't been expecting she wanted a catch. "I'll leave you alone." He finally spoke.

She tilted her head lightly. That was an offer worth considering. If he left her alone, that meant she could finally put her energy into something else, like bonding with her sister. She thought about it. "Ok, I'll do it. If you really leave me alone then."

He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Elsa skated ahead of him. He saw her braid on her back dancing with the wind. Her hair was pretty thick, now he got a better look of it. Nevertheless, it suited her. The color suited her, even tough it made her look paler. Suddenly, she set in for a jump. He snapped out of his thoughts and felt his foot slip away. He tried to maintain balance but terribly failed. His arms flailed in the air, grabbing whatever there was to get a hold. The only thing his hands found was an arm, Elsa's arm to be precise. He dragged her with him as he fell onto the cold ice. She let out a cry as he janked her down causing her shoulder slamming hard on the iced floor. Hans stood up quickly to see if she was ok, he never meant to grab her arm. He found her a few feet away, laying on left her side; she was holding her left shoulder. THe young man skated towards her and bent down. He laid his hand on her right shoulder.<p>

"God, I'm sorry. Are you ok ?" He asked in concern.

Elsa turned around and got up on her knees, still holding her shoulder. Her face showed pain and her eyes were screwed shut. "Take you hand off of me." She warned him between gritted teeth.

He quickly retorted and put his hands in front of his chest as surrendering. "Sorry." He apologised.

She frowned. Since when did he apologise, let alone to her ? She decided to ignore it, he was just pretending to be nice, he wasn't _really_ nice. "Well, you need to be more careful, keep your distance !"

"Look, I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough." She replied.

He threw his hands in the air. "Then what do you want me to do ? Get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, Your Highness ?" He shouted.

"Just leave me alone ! I already told you that a hundred times !" She yelled now furious.

She tried to get up and get away from this man, but her shoulder hurt so badly that she couldn't. Hans got on his feet again and pulled her arm to get her up. She let out a cry and then a whimper as she finally stood on her skates again.

"What did I do now !" He asked, rather being surprised than angry.

"You pulled the _wrong_ arm !" She hissed. "You're doing this on purpose, don't ya ?!"

"Ok that's it. I was trying to be nice for once, but all I get is crappy shit from you. You know what you are, you're sick. I mean, real sick in HERE !" He shouted while pointing at her head.

"And you are just pathetic, with your sad little ego." She snarled and narrowed her eyes at him. Oh how she loathed him. She couldn't stand him. Just thirty minutes ago, he had made her feel natural and comfortable with him. Now he was just being the arrogant prick he has always been. "Just go away."

"Well, I'm not leaving. If you hate me so much, why did you even bother to show up in the first place !? You can't tell me what to do. Fucking psycho... Look, all I want i-..." Hans said, half screamed.

"What Hans." Elsa interrupted him. "What do you want ?" She sighed deeply, she has had enough of his juvenile behaviour. He was exhausting to be with. She needed Kristoff, she needed him badly. She missed his presence, the positive feeling he gave her.

"What do I want ?" He repeated, again, after her.

"Yes, I believe that's what I asked. You're getting old, Hans. You keep repeating people, it's very annoying." She said deadpanned.

"How funny." He moved closer to her face, she looked away from him and stared at her feet. Gently, with two fingers he pushed her chin up so that her eyes met his. "I want to win the golden medal at the Olympics. _That's_ what I want, and right now, _you_ _and_ your partner are getting in my way. SO MOVE IT!"

She looked him fierce in the eyes. "Never. Kristoff and I are a team; we're good, so either be a baby about it or deal with it !" She spat at him and to skate away. She wanted to be as far away from him as humanly possible, he disgusted her with his pathetic behaviour. She loathed him with his cocky voice. She hated him with his terrific skills for skating and his self knowledge about it.

"Fine !" He shouted after her. "I hope you'll fall through the ice and _drown_ !" Immediately a feeling of regret came over him and he realised he had gone too far.

"You know that's not possible, ice rinks aren't water with ice on top of them. Ice rinks are entirely frozen." She spoke, still skating away.

He scolded. "You fucking bitch."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Are we going to call each other names now ?"

"No, I just stated a fact."

"You know. If I were you, I'd watch my tongue. One day, you'll say something you wish you didn't and when that day comes, I'll make sure you'll know it." She hissed while pointing her index at him. She was totally done with this scumbag.

"Awww, that's very kind, you touched my heart." He mocked. She raised her eyebrow, then she shook her head. "Hans, you are impossible."

"And once again; awwww, that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me so far ! I'm starting to believe that you've run out of bad words today."

She glared at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, which he found too adorab- no, he did _not_ find _her_ adorable. "Shut the fuck up." She hissed and turned her back at him.

He saw the pain in her eyes before she skated away. He hated it to make someone sad, especially someone as so remarkable as her. Deep in his heart he knew he had a thing for her, he just wouldn't admit it. She was a lot like him; she was alone and had absolutely zero friends. He was alone, even tough he had six older brothers. She was good looking but shy about it. He was extremely handsome and very self aware. She was incredibly talented and worked hard. He was incredibly talented but was too lazy to even make any progress. Slowly, she was getting better as he was and for that particular reason, he hated her. But most important; she was afraid of herself. She hadn't excepted herself the way she was, she pushed everyone, who dared to come near her, away; as if she wanted to protect herself from anyone. He did the same; his older brothers hated him and had done everything to make that very clear. He had been mocked his entire life about his handsomeness and his passion for skating; it was too girly apparently. He hated the way he mocked her, how he hurt her every time he threw another insult in her direction, only to satisfy his shortcoming needs. He knew that every time he insulted her, she reacted back; and that was her biggest mistake.

The young man stared after her. He watched every movement she made; she gracefully took off her skating shoes and put on some ballerinas, then she took off her jacket and changed into a hoodie. She glared at his direction, he quickly looked the other way. When he was certain she wasn't looking anymore, he glanced back. Her back was meeting his sight, she was putting her stuff in her bag. He observed her, she was so tiny and slender and yet so strong looking. She looked like she could manage to lift the weight of the world on top of her boney shoulders, but Hans knew that was only her facade. Deep down there, he knew she was as fragile as porcelain and she could break like just like that. He studied her closely, he wanted to know why she was acting so cold and bitter towards everyone, especially towards him. He wanted to break her shell, her wall she had put up so strong. She tied her messed up hair in a ponytail and left the rink.

Hans took a deep sigh and began to glide over the ice, letting his feet do all the work. No worries, no thinking; just skating, flying. His love for ice skating revealed itself at early age, he was only four. He loved the feeling of ice under his feet, how his gliders moved along the surface; leaving the most beautiful and intricate figures on the ice. He started to take classes at seven and already was two times National Junior Champion at ten. His career skyrocket when he started to combine ice dancing and figure skating; no one has ever done that before and the audience loved it. He became quite commonly known under the people as the flying dragon; his performances always had a medieval theme and he often launched himself into the air, he loved doing jumps and axes; those were his specialty. But talking about executing them, that was a whole different story. He worked on them tough. Now, at age 23, he was very successful for his age; he had his own show every Friday evening til Sunday evening, he had is own brand and he had a few pupils under him. So yeah, you could say that Hans has had quite a successful career but it wasn't enough; he wanted to be the star and therefor went all the way to make it to the Olympics. He trained twice a day and was determined to succeed, sadly, some people were getting into his way and those were Elsa and Kristoff. Hans loathed them, he loathed it that they were good and had a great chance at the qualifications. They were a duo but still, they had to compete individually and if they both made it, that would mean that Hans would be out of the game. And he didn't want that, so one of _them_ had to fall or something to make place for him. He decided that Kristoff was too easy so he let him off the hook, besides, whenever he threw him a comment or an insult, Kristoff always reacted with 'whatever'. And that was no fun for Hans.

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way out of the skating rink, wiping the tears from her face. She hated how he was able to make her cry that easily, like she was an emotional wreck or something. She bald her fists; she most certainly wasn't ! She walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Luckily she had been smart enough to bring a book with her because the bus wouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes. A few minutes later, a boy came standing next to her. She looked up at him, he looked at her. She smiled and then got back on reading her book. He didn't move a muscle in his face. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. What is this kid's problem, she thought frustrated; today was <em>not<em> her day ! Finally, the bus came. She checked in an sought a place to sit; it was next to the window. The boy sat across from her. She glared at him and then looked out of the window. She pouted, well, isn't this just _great_ ! The bus started to drive away and Elsa was stuck with this kid who wouldn't stop looking at her. She groaned and decided to take a nap. She closed her eyes and focussed on her music. In 45 minutes she would be home; she would survive those minutes.

The bus finally arrived at her street and Elsa stepped out. She walked slowly towards the home, she and Anna shared. She hunched slightly, today has been too exhausting. The house, where she and her sister lived in, was not very big. It was big enough for just the three of them. It had a small living room and kitchen. And a tiny back yard for Pepper. The first floor had three bedrooms, really small. Two of them were sleeping rooms, the third was for Anna because she used it as a study room, and sometimes a scream and cry room. There was also a small bathroom with only a toilet, sink and shower. The tiny attic was used for some abandoned toys and christmas decorations.

The third bedroom was initially meant for her parents, but they died years ago in a plane accident. From then on, Elsa had to take care of her sister which meant she had to be the one to bring food on the table. She had dropped out of college to find a job in town. She had stopped skating and became a waitress. That's where she had met her current choreographer, Jane. Jane had told Elsa that there was a job in ice skating and that she had to try Elsa had started to skate again, this time professionally and competitive. After winning a few important competitions, the money started to flow in. But renting the house and keeping a dog was expensive and soon, Elsa could be found at the rink almost every day. She knew it was important to keep practicing to improve herself and to win more important competitions to get enough money. She wanted Anna to have a careless childhood without not being able to have nice clothes and an education. But the work was hard and Elsa couldn't handle it anymore, she became more quiet and ate less. Anna had been too busy with her princess life that she hadn't seen how her sister began to fall apart under the hard work. And when she finally began realise, it already had been too late. Their relationship had tumbled down up until the moment there was nothing left anymore. Anna had known it was partly Elsa, as she had always been reserved and closed off. But Anna had also known it was partly her fault because she hadn't been there for her sister when she needed her the most. And she feels sorry for that ever since.

Elsa opened the front door and threw her keys on the plate on the little cabin. She took off her jacket and put her sports bag on the couch. When she walked over to the kitchen, to get something to drink, she noticed a little piece of paper laying on the kitchen table. It was a note from Anna. _Dear sister, Kristoff and I are out. We're dining at Oaken's and will then go to the movie. If you need me, just call. I made spaghetti, you just need to warm it up. I trust you'll do that, you have to eat. Love you, and give Pepper a hug, he really misses you. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx Annaaaaa. _Elsa sighed as she put the note into a small box, along with all the other notes Anna has ever written. After taking out a can of ice tea and having warmed up the spaghetti, she plopped down on the couch and watched a little bit TV. She stretched, her muscles were sore and her shoulder still hurt. "Stupid Hans." She muttered. She decided to lay down on the couch, Pepper joined her. He felt warm and she straddled his small body. She felt her own eyelids become heavy and soon she started to drift off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Anna and Kristoff came home. It was already past midnight and she and Kris have had a wonderful time. When Anna opened the door, she already could hear the TV talking about the weather.<p>

"That's funny, Elsa is still up ?" She mumbled. "Nothing like her…"

She walked into the living room and saw her sister laying asleep on the couch. She smiled and turned the TV off. Kristoff took the dog outside to go for a walk. Anna cleared up the table, then she saw the food and her smile faded away. Elsa hadn't eaten it. She slapped herself for her head, of course not. Elsa never ate pasta's, she said it made her fat. Anna moved beside her sister, who was still sleeping peacefully, and sat on her knees. She laid her hand on her sister's shoulder; cold as stone.

"Elsa ?" She whispered. "Wake up, come on, you can't sleep here. Let's move you to your bed." She said and tried to lift her sister up. But Anna wasn't strong enough so she decided to wait for Kristoff.

He came home thirty minutes later. Anna ran over to him. "Kristoff, can you help me put my sister to bed ?" She pleaded.

"Why won't you just wake her up ?" He asked.

"Because she's sleeping so sweet right now, and I don't want to wake her up."

Kristoff nodded and lifted Elsa off the couch. For him it was easy, he lifted her almost every day at training. He felt her boney shoulder dig in his muscular upper arm. He ascended the stairs quietly with Anna following right behind him. When he entered Elsa's room, he carefully laid her on bed. Anna put the covers over her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Elsa, I love you." She whispered and left the room with her boyfriend.

He put on his jacket and opened the front door. Anna's face turned into disappointment. She thought they were going to spend the night together. "Are you leaving already ?"

"No. We're leaving together." He answered and offered her his hand. A smile grew on her face as she gladly accepted and walked with him to his car. They drove to his house, he lived alone so they could do whatever they wanted. He opened the door and put on a few lights, just to make it cosy.

Anna let her eyes roam the room. She has been here a few times before, Kristoff didn't take her to his home that much. Suddenly, her eyes fell onto a picture on a side table next to the couch. She sat down and took the picture to get a better look. It was a picture of her and him, she was sitting on his lap while his big arms hugged her and he kissed her cheek while she grinned in excitement.

"You like that picture ?" Her boyfriend asked while he was in the kitchen, preparing something.

"I like it very much. When was this taken ?"

"I believe fall. When I asked you to become my girlfriend." He replied.

"Hmmm." She said, trailing off.

"Do you want some wine ?" Kristoff asked. She sat on the couch and stared at the black TV screen at the wall. "Honey ?" The blonde poured himself and Anna some wine in and then sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. "What's wrong ?" He asked softly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's just… I'm just worried about my sister. She seems so unhappy." Anna whimpered as she let out a sniff. "And I just can't seem to help her, she won't let me. She won't even talk to me. I know what I did wrong but that was a long time ago. But Elsa still won't forgive me. I think she even hates me sometimes. She's all I got left, I need her." She suddenly cried out.

"No. No, Elsa doesn't hate you." Kristoff soothed her. "Your sister is just having a really hard time. The training is pretty tough and she's emotionally very fragile now. Plus, we have to deal with another problem, and that's Hans. He's almost every day present and he likes to pester her a lot. She puts a lot of energy into keeping him on a certain distance. She is just having a really hard time, just give her her space; she'll open up to you again if you let her."

Anna nodded and took a sip of her wine. "I am happy that I have you in my life too." She said while she put her wine back on the table and then kissed him on the lips. He reacted by laying his hand on her back and pushing her against him, still kissing. She let her hands go through his full blonde hair. He bend forwards and laid her carefully on the couch. He broke the kiss apart. Her eyes went big and then she smiled. She helped him undo his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscled chest and stomach. She admired his abs before unbuttoning his pants. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and got rewarded by the sight of what was underneath it.

"Hmmmffff." Kristoff sighed. "You are so beautiful."

She melted at his comment. "Sweetie." She whispered. "I love you. I love you so much." It was true, ever since she had let her eyes fall on him; she had loved him like crazy. She loved him with all her heart, he would be forever hers. He kissed her freckled shoulder, he loved her with his whole being; she would forever belong to him. He would never let her go.

She felt his manhood pressed against her lower belly. He was hard as rock. She smiled, he was ready. She opened herself for him, allowing him to enter her. He answered her by doing so but ever so gently, not to hurt her. She breathed heavily as he moved his hips, almost in a dance. He was strong and manly and she adored every inch of him. The evening was still young, they had plenty of time. And it wasn't until the sun started to rise, that they finally went to sleep; safe in each other's arms.


	4. Put on a show

**So yeah, finally after a few months I decided to upload this thing again. I'm sorry guys, I'm just really busy. And I just saw Frozen fever, it was awesome and cute. **

**Enjoy this chap !**

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning and Anna's alarm went off. She yawned and slammed it off, at least, she tried to slam it off. It didn't and she growled and slammed harder. It still didn't and Anna got really frustrated and threw the radio from her nightstand against the wall. Finally, it stopped. She yawned dramatically and stood up. It only was six am but she was used in getting up early. After having washed her face and brushed her hair, she went downstairs and let pepper out in the backyard. Then she grabbed the waffle toaster and started preparing breakfast. Elsa still wasn't out of bed and wasn't going to be any time soon. She wasn't the kind of morning kid like Anna was.<p>

Two hours later, at eight, Elsa woke up with a headache. She rubbed her head while letting her eyes slowly adjust to the bright light of the sun. She groaned and stretched herself before standing up. When she was finally standing, she realised that she still was in her clothes from the day before. Funny, because she didn't remember falling asleep nor going to bed. After she changed into new clothes, she headed downstairs where Pepper already greeted her excitedly. She entered the kitchen where the smell of baked waffles and sandwiches filled her nostrils. Elsa sniffed and grimaced, she never liked baked waffles in the morning, it made her stomach twist and turn.

"And good morning to you too dear sister !" Anna's musical voice filled the room. "Have you slept well ?" She asked and threw without asking Elsa a few warm waffles on the plate and shove it to her.

Elsa pushed the plate away in disgust and grabbed a box of cereals and the milk can. "Yes I have, actually. So, how did I end up in my bed ? Because I really don't remember going to bed."

The strawberry blonde sat down at the table and began stuffing her throat with her freshly baked breakfast. "Well." She replied between eating. "Kristoff carried you upstairs and I tucked you in. You were sleeping so lovely on the couch that I didn't want to wake you up."

"I see." Elsa nodded slowly. She finished her breakfast and packed her bag. "Thank you. I'm going to hit the gym, see you later !"

Anna quickly swallowed her food and ran after her sister, almost slipping on the doormat and falling on Pepper. "Wait, I wanna ask you something !" She screamed after her sister but Elsa didn't hear it because she already was half a mile away. Anna sighed and closed the front door.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was already in the gym, pulling some weights, when he saw his partner enter. He waved optimistically at her. "Hey Elsa ! Over here !"<p>

Elsa turned around when she heard him calling her. She smiled. It was good to be back with him. She wanted to leave the problems that happened the other day behind her and focus on the qualification rounds. "Hi Kris." She said and hugged him. Elsa went to the treadmill and run for about half an hour. Then she decided to take a short break and went to the canteen era for some tea. Kristoff joined her and ordered a coffee. "So." He spoke while steering the milk through his beverage. "How were you and Hans yesterday ? You survived, which is good..."

Elsa frowned. "He was being a dick like always." She answered while drinking her tea.

Kristoff chuckled. Elsa looked at him and frowned even more. "Hey, that isn't funny !"

"Of course it is." He replied. "Hans has always been a dick. But I wanted to know how you to managed to train together."

"We just went our own ways on the ice. I had to work on my speed and he on his executions after the jump, that's all."

The blonde muscular man nodded slowly. "That's not what I heard..."

Elsa gasped. "What did you hear ?!" She asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"No. Tell me." She demanded.

"From what I heard is that you two are amazing together. Very well footwork, balance and grace. I heard it went great." Kristoff confesses.

Elsa gasped again. "What !? Jane sure didn't tell me ! Forget it, Kris. We are a team, not that jerk and I. I'm sure you must have heard wrong."

* * *

><p>Anna raced to school on her bike. Once again she was running late. Finally, after ten minutes of racing like a maniac, she arrived at the Millennium High School. She threw her bike against the rack and ran inside to first period, maths.<p>

"Miss Winters, you're late again. The next time, I'll have to write you down." The teacher told her when she entered the classroom with much noise.

"Sorry Mr Craig." Anna nodded, dropped her bag and sat down at the empty spot in front. Next to her, a boy with white silvery hair bent over to her. "Where's the deal ?" He whispered.

"Right here." She answered and showed him a few papers she had been working on all weekend. He let out a small whistle and smiled. "Nice !" He reached down his pocket and threw her three neatly folded bank biljets on the table. "Here, you deserve them."

She gave him a wink and smiled at her just earned money. Just as she planned on counting them, the teacher called her name to answer to his next question. Anna jolted and almost fell from her chair from sudden movement. "Y-y-yes ?" She stuttered. The class laughed.

"Oh Anna banana. Always with her head in the clouds !" A boy from the other side of the classroom sang.

Anna gave him a glare. He blew her a kiss. She stuck out her tongue. He gave her a wink and a smirk while crossing his arms before his chest. She flipped him off.

"Miss Winters !" The loud voice of the teacher called.

"Alright alright. I'm sorry." Anna apologised while putting away her money.

The teacher shook his head. "No. I want you to write out the assignment I gave you last week." The strawberry blonde quickly took a paper and pencil and began writing some numbers down. The teacher began to lose his patience and tapped with his fingers on the board. "Miss Winters, on the chalkboard please ! And _with_ your notes. "

"Whatever." She replied and searched in her bag for her own papers. She couldn't find them. Oh holy shit, she thought. She had made everyone's homework, except for her own. "Fuck." She cursed.

Next to her, the white haired boy laughed.

Anna turned her head towards him. "Jack, this isn't funny. Give me my papers." She hissed demandingly between her teeth.

He shook his head. "Nope. These are mine."

The teacher became really annoyed and impatient. "Miss Winters, for the millionth time you haven't done your homework !?" He was more stating a fact than asking a question because everybody knew that Anna never had anything done in time or right.

"I will. Get you. Back !" She spat at Jack. He chuckled. "Yeah right. I'd love to see that."

"Miss Winters I'm sorry to say but I have to send you to the headmaster. Get a warning for neglecting the teacher's orders." The teacher decided and pointed at the door.

Anna looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT !? For losing my stuff ? I need to get a freaking warning for losing my shit !?" She stood up, packed her bag and left for the door. Right before she slammed it shut, she shouted. "You're out of your mind. I hate this school !"

* * *

><p>The usual training didn't go as smooth as it normally went, mainly because Elsa was with her head in the clouds and was thinking about what Kristoff had said. She and Hans could work great as a team, yeah sure. She and that douchebag of a guy, hell no. She looked aside her and saw Kristoff doing push ups. She smiled, he always worked hard and tried to be at his best every day. She admired that about him. He always cared for her, lifted her up whenever she fell, pulled her alongside him whenever she was tired, gave her the extra push in order to perform a jump perfectly. There was no way Hans could replace him. Hans was the douche who only cared about himself. Kristoff was the gentleman who made sure that everyone he cared for was happy. Elsa watched as Kristoff finished his last set of push ups for the day. He was exhausted and laid on his back on the ground. Only then he realised the smile on her face.<p>

"Whatcha laughing at ?"

"Nothing. Just watching how you were training."

Kristoff yawned and stretched. "Wanna go home ?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows and stood up. "You wanna go already ?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. We've been here all day, I'm pretty worn out and I'd like to take a shower."

The platinum blonde did not respond and fiddled with some of the loose strands of her hair.

"Elsa ?" Kristoff stood up and walked over to her. "Are things going ok at home, you know, you and Anna. And the bills, can you manage them ?"

Elsa only sighed and put her bottle and phone in her bag.

"You don't wanna go home because of Anna do you ?" Kristoff guessed.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I can't go home. I can't face her anymore."

"Listen." Kristoff said while placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can't stay here forever. Anna's at home, she's waiting for you. You're her only sister. Why are you so afraid of going home ?"

"Because." She sniffed. "Because every time I see her, she reminds me of the past and I... I- I don't want to be reminded of it every single day."

"But she's your sister. You will always be reminded of the past when you're with her. But you're not alone, you share your past with her. Why, why won't you try to be nice to her, compliment her for example. She deserves that and it'll do her good."

Elsa shook her head. "I-I I can't."

"You mean you can't or you won't ?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa glared at him, he raised his hands in defence and muttered a sorry. "Of course I want." She hissed. "It's just that... Every time I see her I overcome with guilt. I've never told her that it was my fault. That I was responsible for our parent's... death."

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Elsa's small frame and hugged her. "Listen. It's not your fault. Please don't think that. It was an accident, we all know that." He soothed. "Right now, you have to be there for your sister. She needs you, and you need her. Just be nice to her and compliment her on something. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. She's not blaming you Els. And you don't have to blame yourself either."

"But it's just that.. if it weren't for me, mum and dad would still be alive." She sniffed. "I was the one who called them. I was the one who called them to pick me up early from skating because I didn't feel well. If I just had finished my lesson, then the truck wouldn't have hit them and they wo-..."

"Elsa, listen to me." Kristoff interrupted. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. These things happen, you didn't know. You were feeling sick and you just called them to pick you up. Their death is not to blame on you. Please keep that in mind, will you ?" He said softly and hugged her even tighter. Right now, she and Anna needed all the comfort and care in the world and Kristoff didn't mind to give it.

Elsa broke apart from his hug and smiled a little. "Ok. I'll try. I'll try to talk to her Kris. Just give me some time to process things."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course. Take your time."

* * *

><p>"Anna !" The headmaster exclaimed. "Sit down." She said friendly while she sat down herself.<p>

The girl sat down and looked at the headmaster. She was new here. She had been around for about two months now but she hadn't been like any other headmaster before. This one was kind and gentle and willing to listen to the students who came here regularly for a warning or worse; a detention note. Miss Newman, the little name card on the desk said.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here ? What did you do now ?" Miss Newman said.

Anna sighed. "I did nothing. That Craig guy just hates me, that's why he sends me to you as many times as he can !" She shouted frustrated and crossed her arms before her chest.

Miss Newman smiled gently and nodded understandingly. "I know school's tough for you Anna. But you can't keep going like this. Your grades are significantly dropping and if you don't do anything about it, you'll fail your senior year ! Now you don't want that do you ?"

Anna shook her head.

"Now then." The headmaster said. "I'll give you a warning note for rude behaviour in the class but the next few weeks I don't want to see you in my office ok ?"

The girl nodded silently, took the note and left the room. Just as she wanted to walk back to the class, she ran into a guy, or better, that guy.

"Jack !" She hissed and narrowed her eyes.

Jack smirked. "Well hello there Anna banana." He said mockingly.

"Don't call me that !" She warned him. "And I want my papers back !" She demanded.

He raised one eyebrow. "Well, then I want my money back."

Anna frowned and blinked a couple of times. Giving his money back meant that she couldn't do groceries this afternoon and that meant that she and Elsa wouldn't have something to eat. "Ehm." She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Jack smirked again and bent forward. "Listen. I'm doing you a favour here. I'll let you keep your money, since your sister is such a lazy ass. But a lesson for the next time when you forgot to make your own homework; don't be a snitch. Nobody likes snitches !"

The strawberry blonde raised both her eyebrows and moved close to his face. "Don't you _ever_ call my sister a lazy ass again ! She's trying really hard and you have got no right to say that about her, _especially_ her. And the next time, make you own homework you lazy piece of shit." She snapped in his face. Then, she ran out of the schoolbuilding, crying. It got all too much and she needed a break from everything, especially _him_. She grabbed her bike and raced off to nowhere in particular. After an hour of cycling around, she stopped at a park and sat on the bench to watch the ducks and the kids playing with the dogs. She wiped her eyes dry and inhaled the fresh air. Stupid school. Stupid Jack and his stupid money. Stupid money problems. She sighed deeply. Stupid parents, why did they have to die in the first place ! They just abandoned her and her sister. And now Elsa is literally working herself to death.

After having spent a couple of hours at the park, Anna decided to leave for home. Pepper had to go out and she had to make dinner. Suddenly she thought of an advertismment she read this morning, jumped on her bicycle off to the city. When she arrived, she placed her bike against a stone wall and entered the shop. It wasn't a big shop but it wasn't small either, it was perfect. Anna looked around, she almost drooled of excitement. This was the perfect place, here was where she wanted to work; the bookshop, where they had almost every book there was. Where she could work and study at the same time. This was her sanctuary. She walked to the desk and asked the lady where the manager was. The lady kindly took Anna to another smaller room where only a desk and a chair stood.

"You may sit down, Mr. Peters will be here in a minute." The lady said and walked away.

Anna sat down nervously and fiddled with the loose ends of hair of her ponytail. Just as she decided to leave a message to Kristoff, Mr. Peters came in. Anna stood up quickly and gave him a smile. "Hello sir. I am Anna Winters."

Mr. Peters nodded friendly. "Hi Anna. I am Mr. Peters, but you can call me William." William sat down. "You are here for the job interview ?" He asked, putting on his reading glasses and extending his hand.

"Yes I am." Anna replied, ignoring the hand because she didn't know what to put in it.

William smiled friendly when he realised that she wasn't planning on greeting him in return. He went over to business. "May I see your resume ?"

"My r-resume ?" The girl stuttered. "Eh, I don't have any... yet." Her cheeks turned red and she felt embarrassed. Of course, if she had asked Elsa about how to prepare for a job interview, she would have told her about it. But Elsa never had time for her so she didn't know. Anna swallowed hard and waited for William to speak.

"You don't have any work experience yet ?"

Anna shook her head.

"How old are you ?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Ok, that's good. Well, can you tell me why you would like to work here, in this particular shop, and not in the shop next to me that sells clothing ?" He asked, taking off his reading glasses since he didn't have anything to read.

Anna swallowed again. She didn't know that she'd have to explain why she wanted the job. Wasn't it obvious ? Any one who wanted to work, wanted money. She decided to just tell him the truth, like Elsa always had told her. _Better tell the truth than lie because they'll eventually find out and then you'll be sorry. _"Well, to be honest." She begun, William nodded. "I have a sister with whom I share a home, our parents died so she's all I have. But the mortgage is killing her, like literally, and I think it's about time that her lazy sister helps paying the bills." She answered while pointing at herself.

William nodded. "Wow, that's really honest and sweet of you to do. But you don't have any working experience and I need someone who knows her job."

"I know. But I learn very fast and I am very motivated to get this job because it's a bookshop and I can study here in my spare time. I really need this job, please hire me." Anna begged.

"Alright. I'll give you two weeks trial, if you manage to sell more books than we do now; you'll stay and I'll let you sign a contract. Do we have a deal ?" He asked.

Anna's mind processed the given information as quickly as it could . She had two weeks to learn how to sell books and to sell more than ever, after that, she would get paid. Two weeks, that's not much is it ? "We have a deal." She said and shook William's hand.

"Great." He said. "You can start tomorrow three pm. Chantal, the lady who just guided you in, will teach you the basics."

"Alright, thank you so much !" Anna cheered and walked out of the room. When she walked past the desk where the nice lady was seated, she decided to stop and introduce herself. "Hi I'm Anna. I'll start working here from tomorrow."

The lady bent over the desk to shake Anna's hand. "Hi Anna, I'm Chantal. Nice to meet you, see you tomorrow then."

Anna whistled all the way back home. If she managed to keep the job, she could finally help her sister and they would finally pay off their dept and move to a better home. She couldn't wait to tell Elsa the good news !

* * *

><p>"I'm home !" A tired voice called and the door slammed shut.<p>

"Hi Els. I'm making lasagna !" Anna called back.

Elsa kicked out her shoes and threw her coat over a chair. She sighed deeply before entering the kitchen. It's going to be ok, she told herself. I'm just going to act really nice to her, she deserves that. Just put on a show.

Pepper ran to Elsa and jumped in her arms. Elsa entered the kitchen and sniffed. "Smells good." She complimented her sister and walked over to the couch and fell on it. She placed her feet on the side table and turned on the tv. "God, I'm exhausted." She complained dramatically.

A few minutes later, Anna entered the living room holding two plates with lasagna. She placed them on the table and sat excitedly next to her sister, bouncing on the couch. Elsa looked at her with a frown, grabbed her plate and started to eat. "Could you please stop bouncing ?" She asked impatiently.

"I have something exciting to announce." Anna began.

Elsa didn't respond.

"Heeelloohhooooo is Elsa home ?" The girl joked and tapped her sister's forehead.

Elsa slapped her hand away. "Anna stop it."

Anna stopped and fell down on the couch reluctantly. She grabbed her plate and stuffed her mouth full of lasagna. In no time she was done. She watched her sister as she ate slowly and how her eyes were glued to the screen of the tv. Anna sighed dramatically and long. Elsa kept watching the news. Anna stood up, brought her plate to the kitchen and came back with a bucket of ice. "Elsa if you want desert then you have to hurry cause I'm not gonna wait for you." She teased her sister and started digging in the chocolate.

Elsa didn't mind, she was too tired to fight over some stupid ice. The news was over and she turned the tv off. She leaned her head on back of the couch and closed her eyes while her fingers slowly massaged her temples. That stupid headache. She couldn't think clear, her vision was blurred and her ears buzzed. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She felt like throwing up, even though she ate a little.

"Heee Els. I have something really important to tell you. I promise that you're gonna like this." Anna said.

Elsa groaned. The loud voice of her sister made her feel even more dizzy. "Please don't talk, I don't feel very well."

"But it's important !" Anna argued.

"Please ! Could you listen to me for once ?! I don't feel like having conversations about our feelings and shit sisters are supposed to share. Just leave me the heck alone !" Elsa suddenly yelled.

Anna jolted at her sister's sudden outburst. Not that she wasn't used to it, Elsa regularly had outbursts because she never talked about anything. She kept building up her problems until the bomb exploded, and it mostly happened because Anna tried to get through her. But the yelling and the shrieking of her sister's voice still kept scaring Anna. That voice was always full of sadness, guilt and panic. She never liked Elsa in this state and she always hoped it would be over soon. It mostly took her a day of two to process things and then she was back on track again. But this time her voice sounded desperate and exhausted, even more exhausted than before. Anna blinked a couple of times at the harsh voice before she started to speak again. She almost whispered. "I found a job..."

Elsa nodded. "Right..." Then realisation sunk in and she opened her eyes and looked wildly at her sister. "You _what_ !?" She gasped.

Anna shrugged. "I found a job. It's in a bookstore. I'll be working there for two weeks on trial and if it goes well, they'll hire me."

"But... why would you do that ?!"

"Elsa." Anna began a little bit confused why her sister wasn't happy that she'd be helping a little bit more financial. "I did it for you, and for me. I did it for the both of us."

Elsa squeezed her eyes together and shook her head wildly. "No. No. You are not going to work. No. You can forget it. Tell them you're not taking it."

"Wait what !?" Anna exclaimed. "Why would I do that ?! I finally found one, aren't you happy for me ?"

"No of course not. I'm not going to let you throw away a future by working as hard as I do ! You need your free time to study and to graduate. And I want you to spend time ith your friends and not worrying about money. If you have finished school, _then_ you can think about getting a job. You need your time to do other better things than working !"

For a moment Anna was caught off guard, then she corrected herself and remembered why she took on the job. "You know what._ Screw you !_ Ever since mum and dad died, I've been feeling like a spare; nothing, like I am just some random person who happens to live in this house too. A person with whom you have absolutely no emotional connections with, with whom you have no past with. You have turned yourself against me, it's like you don't even know me anymore ! What happened to you Elsa ? You used to be my best buddy, you cared for me, you loved me ! We have played so many jokes on our friends. We used to sleep in each other's beds ! I know you miss papa and mama and that their death came unexpectedly but you don't have to turn it on me. Like it was my fault or something. All my life I have tried to be the best sister I could be to you. I cook every night, do the dishes, make the beds, vacuum the house, iron our clothes, take out the dog and the garbage, take care of the garden, take care of you and that you eat well... Which you don't ! I feel like I'm the older sister taking care of you while it should be vice versa. And you know what, me taking on that job was the best thing I could have ever done. Because now I can help you pay the bill, I could pay for the groceries and Pepper's care. I could buy us new clothes and other stuff we could use. You don't have to do this all by yourself Elsa. You've got me, I wanna help you. I wanna be your sister again. If you would just open up to me. I don't mean to harm you or hurt you. I just want you to let me in. I care for you. And I'm also a girl who is growing up, I have a boyfriend with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. But that doesn't mean that I never want to see you again. You're my family, we're sisters. I love you."

Elsa looked at Anna, her _sister_. Tears welled up in both girls' eyes. For a moment, Anna thought that Elsa was going to hug her. But Elsa just stood up, wiped her eyes dry and left. Just before she went up the stairs, she whispered. "If you want the job so badly, then you can keep it." And she disappeared into the darkness.

Anna sat there, kinda dazzled. She at least had expected Elsa to bust out in tears and hug her sister telling her she was right about everything. But she didn't do any of that. She just left, like she always did if things got too complicated. "Well FUCK !" Anna cursed. For the one hundredth time she hadn't been able to crack Elsa's shell open. She was so frustrated that she grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Little Pepper, who just fell asleep, woke up and looked at Anna as if she was an alien. "Shit shit shit !" Anna started crying. Pepper got up and walked over to her. He laid his nose on the couch and howled softly, he knew she was sad. Anna stroke his head. "It's never going to happen little guy. I'll never be her sister again. Just some stranger who used to be her buddy." Anna sighed and dried her eyes. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and Pepper's leash. She was not going to stay here, in this miserable house, any minute longer. It's not that Elsa wouldn't miss her anyways. She put Pepper on the leash and walked out of the house. She took her phone out and dialed the one number she was sure of that would always anser if she called it.

"Hello ?" A voice spoke.

"Kristoff." Anna whimpered. "Pepper and I are coming over to your place ok ?"

"That's alright." He said being as sweet as always.

Anna suddenly started to sob.

"Honey ? Are you alright ? Are you hurt ?" Kristoff sounded worried.

"No no, it's just... I really could use a hug right now."

"When you're here, I'll give you so many hugs that you won't even want them anymore ok ?" He assured her.

Anna let out a little giggle throughout her sobs. He was such a sweetheart. "I'd love that." She said. "The bus is coming, see you in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>So I just realised, after having read other fanfics, that I have a lot of dialogue in my stories. But you don't mind do you ?<strong>


	5. A new kind of afraid

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've just been busy with... you know... LIVING. But no, I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just very slow with the updates. My apologies. ^^**

**But without further ado, have fun reading ! **

* * *

><p>The next day in the rink. "Elsa I need you to concentrate on your speed !" Jane shouted over the ice.<p>

Elsa frowned. She knew it was her weak point but her mind was somewhere else. It was with Anna. Last night had been a rough night. Anna had not come home and Elsa had been worried sick. At two am in the morning, she suddenly got a message from Kristoff that Anna was with him and that she was asleep. Elsa had been relieved knowing where her sister was but that didn't help her getting a good night sleep. She had been tossing around in her bed, questioning herself why she wasn't able to communicate with her sister on a normal level. Like all siblings do. Maybe it had to do with the guilt. After all, it was her fault her parents had died. And it was her fault that Anna got hurt. She hadn't been there for her sister. She hadn't been able to protect Anna. And she had never forgiven herself for that.

"Elsa !" Jane's voice brought her back to the skating rink. "Elsa please work on your speed. The qualification rounds are coming up next month, I need you at your best !"

Elsa stopped skating and skated over to the benches. She got off the rink and grabbed a bottle of water from her bag. Thirstily she drank from it, not caring about a very mad Jane running towards her. "I'm just tired. I'm sorry, I'm working on it." She said when Jane arrived.

"No you're not. You're not working hard _enough_ on it. I need you at two hundred percent. Wanting it simply won't do. If you don't get this speed thing under control, you can look for a new trainer by tomorrow !" Jane warned as she wrote down some notes.

Elsa glared her fierce in the eyes, threw away her bottle and went back to the rink. She skated as if her life depended on it. Passover, turn, foot in position, arms forward, leg behind, kick and... "Arrgghh FUCK !" Elsa cursed as she loudly crashed onto the ice, clenching her hip. Great. Tomorrow she would have a new bruise. She sighed, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. A jump alone is already hard to perform. Let alone one at full speed. She was never good at it. And she really needed to get it together or she would be out, she knew that. Elsa tried to stand up. Damn her hip. Jane came skating towards her and helped the young girl up. Once Elsa stood secure on the ice, Jane finally spoke. "Finally, your speed was excellent this time." She blinked and skated back to the benches. Elsa's eyes grew wide. Well, that was a first. She smiled. Her speed was good ! Her speed was good ! Encouraged by this she decided to try again. Gaining speed. Gaining more speed. Good. Turn. Good. Position. Arms forward. Jump. Rotate. One. Two ! Yes ! As she landed safely on the ice, she could hear someone clapping.

"That was great." She heard. She couldn't decide if it was meant to be sarcastic or not. "Keep turning at this pace and maybe you'll impress some nine year olds !" A chuckle. A flash of auburn hair as she skated by. She could have known he was coming today. Hans.

Elsa stopped and turned around. "Just go and suck a dick will you." She said as she fixed her hair, pretending she didn't care. Hell she just achieved something great today and there he was to butcher it off. Screw him. Hans merely chuckled as he glided over the ice in his perfectly white skates. He quickly gained speed and performed two times a triple axe. He finished it with some fancy pirouettes. Shit, his balance was so good. Elsa got almost sick of jealousy because he was so talented yet he didn't do a thing for it while she was here every day practicing her ass off with minimal results. She shrug it off and tried another jump at full speed.

* * *

><p>Anna sat on Kristoff's couch. She stared out of the window. Rain. She didn't mind. She loved the rain. The fresh scent of water filling her nostrils was something she had always loved. Rain was important. It fed the plants. "Choco ?" Kristoff held a cup in front of her. Anna took it gladly. Of course she wanted choco. Kristoff sat next to her. He brushed her strawberry blonde locks out of her face and rubbed her back. She enjoyed feeling his touch.<p>

"You know." He began. "I know things have been hard on you guys. And so I propose you this; I will be going to the skating rink today. I know Elsa is there too since the qualification rounds are in less than a month. Why don't you go with me. Maybe you two can make up ?"

Anna silently drank from her hot choco. She didn't know. She really didn't know. At this point, she and Elsa had become such strangers that she didn't know if Elsa even wanted her around the house anymore. But being the optimist she'd always been, Anna nodded and decided to give it a go.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, Hans. Now I'd like you to perform a twist lift together." Jane called. Elsa sighed and skated over to Hans reluctantly. He greeted her with an evil grin. She shuddered. They got into position and skated off. "Don't you <em>fucking<em> let me fall this time ok." She warned him as she placed her hands on his wrists. He shrugged. "If you hadn't eaten that sandwich then maybe no." Elsa rolled her eyes. She had to. She didn't have breakfast this morning and she probably wouldn't get dinner as well since Anna surely won't come back any time soon. She rolled her eyes as she positioned herself for the lift. It would be an easy short twist lift where Elsa would be thrown into the air, have to rotate one hundred eighty degrees and be caught by Hans right on time.

Hans placed his hands on her waist. For a brief second he regretted his comment about her eating that sandwich because he could feel her hipbones protruding through her skirt. He swallowed and got over it. They got into position by skating backwards. She toe picked into the ice and jumped in the air. He pushed her higher so she was able to rotate three times. She succeeded. For a split second Hans felt proud. He caught her right on time and placed her gently back onto the ice and gave her a small push in the back to keep speed. They executed their lift by a short spin.

Jane applauded. "That was great. The speed was excellent. Hans you caught her perfectly. Elsa your rotations are amazingly quick. The only thing we need to work on is the take off and landing. Elsa your take off was a bit sloppy. Hans your arms shake when you land Elsa back onto the ice. Maybe some weight lifting is good for your muscles because they're not used to carrying a person. Come on guys, let's try a second time and after that one I'd like to see that you both perform the triple flip jump, synchronised please."

As they both prepare for their second twist lift, Hans suddenly bends over and whispers. "You really did great though." Elsa blinks a couple of times as she realises what he said. No bitter comment, no harsh words. No. He actually complimented her. She smiled carefully. "Thanks. You did too."

* * *

><p>After four hours of intense practicing with Hans, Elsa was finally allowed to take a break. Somehow, she hadn't find it annoying or anything. He had been utterly serious and hadn't dropped her a single time during lifts. She had been a professional as well and had tried to be as light as possible for him. She actually had enjoyed feeling his elegant but strong hands around her waist. And he actually had enjoyed the feeling of her curves whenever they went into position. Hans got off the ice and grabbed his water bottle. Elsa came sitting next to him while breathing heavily in and out due to the intense training. Hans chuckled. "Tired ?" He asked. Elsa snorted a bit, but in a positive way. "More like exhausted." Hans smiled at her. "You did good tho." He complimented her. Elsa frowned. Another compliment ? If he would continue she'd actually think he might have a heart after all. Hans continued. "Maybe we'd make a pretty good team after all."<p>

Elsa snorted again, not approving of his comment. "This, you and I team arrangement, will be temporarily." She said short.

"May I ask why ?" Hans asked.

She looked at him and squeezed her eyes. "Because even though you're being kind of nice now, eventually you'll go back to being the arrogant prick you've always been and I'll regret... that..." She trailed off to look in the distance at Jane.

Hans moved closer to her. "Regret what ? That the training went better than expected ? That we could actually make it to the Olympics ? That you're stuck with me instead of Kristoff now ? What ?"

Elsa tried to ignore him. She hugged herself and hunched forward. He carried on. "So what will you regret Elsa ?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "What Elsa ? What will you regret ? Just say it !" He yelled at her.

"Ok fine !" She yelled back. "I'll regret that my heart will dominate over my head and that I might start liking you ! There I said it, are you happy now ?" She started to sob. What the fuck was wrong with her ? Why did she cry over someone she might like ?

Hans was surprised by her confession. "Is that... wrong ?" He asked confused. He was really confused. Was he nice ? He had been trying to break her shell open for some time now and he finally had made a hole in it ? Why did she feel so conflicted over the fact that she might start to like him ? Didn't she want to like him ?

Elsa sobbed even harder at his question. " I don't know ! Am I supposed to like you ? After all you've done to me ? Humiliate me, pester me, you hurt my sister Hans. She was so depressed that she had wanted to end her life ! Do you even realise the amount of pain you caused her ? She's the only family I had left and you were going to take that away from me too ? How can I ever forgive you for that ? I'm just... so confused.."

Not knowing exactly what to do, Hans simply laid his hand on her flimsy back and rubbed it slowly. "You'll figure it out." He said.

Elsa jolted at his touch. She jumped up, she couldn't have been more embarrassed than this. "No I won't !" She shouted upset and ran to the bathroom where she locked herself up and started crying hysterically. Maybe it was all just too hard. Maybe she just had to end all of this. What was she even living for ? Her sister hated her. Her partner wasn't allowed to skate with her anymore. Her soul was lifeless, dead. She didn't have a purpose in this world, she felt. Maybe she really should end it. Right here. Right now. She sighed deeply and wanted to stand up when a loud knock was heard on her stal door. She froze.

"Elsa ?" Anna's voice asked. Not a single muscle in Elsa's body moved. Anna took a deep breath before continuing. "Elsa ? I know you're in here. Please come out so we can talk ?" She begged. Elsa bit her lip. She hesitated for a split second but then realised it was only her sister and she opened the door. Anna was greeted by a wrecked looking Elsa. It was quite a shock. Her once platinum blonde hair was now darkish and looked as if it hadn't been showered for at least a month. Her sister's face looked tired and worn out. Her whole body screamed for proper care and nutrition. The big dark bags under Elsa's eyes informed everyone about the lack of sleep her sister was getting. Anna quickly scanned her sister's fragile body. Has she been losing more weight ?

"Elsa... you look terrible." She stammered.

Elsa snorted. "What do you care."

Her sister's comment stung in Anna's heart. Of course she cared. She cared more than anything in the world ! Anna tried to hug her sister. She put her arms around Elsa's flimsy shoulders, afraid she would crumble down any moment. "Elsa let me take care of you. I want to help you. I am your sister. Just let me in !"

"What for ? I'm useless. I don't even know why I skate. I'm just so tired, Anna. I can't do it anymore." Elsa breathed heavily, she felt dizzy and placed her hands on her knees for extra support.

Anna noticed her sister's dizziness and got some water. "Here. Drink this. You don't have to do anything Elsa. I'll take care of it. I think you need a break for a while. No competitions, no qualification rounds, no practice, nothing."

Elsa looked back at her sister. Her eyes flaming. "No competitions ?! You mean not going to the Olympic Games ? Where I've been training for since I existed ? Hell I even practised with Hans today for four hours ! Do you have any idea how long that is ? To be stuck with him ?!" She spat and immediately regretted it as Anna's face showed nothing but pain.

"Elsa, I..."

Elsa collected herself and held her head up high. "I can't do that Anna, and you know it." She said determined and walked out of the bathroom leaving a baffled Anna behind. The skating rink got a few spectators, eager to see her and Hans practice. As she stepped onto the ice, she saw faintly blonde hair gliding by. Kristoff ! Elsa's eyes lit up. She tried to skate towards him but her legs wouldn't cooperate. "Elsa !" She heard someone calling her name. She turned around. Hans. No. Please. Not now. Elsa turned back to Kristoff. She need Kristoff right now. She tried to reach for him but he was far away. "Kristoff wait !" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned around. Elsa tried to skate as hard as she could towards him. She felt dizzy. Nauseous. White spots started to blur her vision. She could hear Anna yell her name as she fell on her knees on the ice. Then, her hearing went mute and everything went white.

* * *

><p>Anna felt... sad. Angry ? Disappointed. In her sister. She thought Elsa would hug her back. That she would love her back. But instead she got nothing but cold, distant words. Where was her sister ? Where was her real sister ? She needed Elsa more than anything now. She wanted Elsa back. She wanted her cool sister with whom she played in the snow with. With whom she had awesome sleepovers and whom she could tell all her secrets, insecurities and fun stories. That Elsa was gone. And a new Elsa, a cold one had settled in her heart. Anna squeezed her eyes. She was determined to kick this new Elsa out to let the old one return.<p>

She turned around and ran after her sister. She saw how Elsa entered the rink. Desperate to reach Kristoff who didn't seem to notice Elsa's distress. Anna heard someone else calling her sister. Shit. It was that jerk again. Anna's face went pale. Her sister wobbled on her legs on the slippery ice. Shoot. "Kristoff, wait !" Elsa shouted. Kristoff turned around. Elsa tried to skate towards him but her legs gave up and she fell on the ice. Anna exclaimed and ran towards the rink. Several spectators ran down as well to see what was happening. "Elsa !" Anna cried out. She saw how her sister tried to get up but failed. Elsa's upper body came crashing down the ice and her head collided with the hard and cold floor. After that, she didn't move. Her body laid limp on the ice floor. Anna carefully made it to the rink. She glided to her sister and rolled her over on her back. "Elsa no no no !" She wailed in distress.

Kristoff arrived too and immediately checked Elsa's pulse. He gave a short nod that it was ok. Anna hugged her sister's cold body. "It's ok Els, I got you. She's super cold, Kris. We need to move her."Kristoff carefully picked the light weight girl up. He frowned. "She really should eat more. I know that for lifts light weight girls are more easy but this is too light for my liking."

"Kris I can't get her to eat. She simply refuses all of my meals. I don't know what to give her anymore." Anna confessed as she held her sisters thin hand. "She really needs help."

Some people helped Kristoff to get off of the ice. They laid down some of their winter coats on the stone floor and Kristoff placed Elsa gently on them. Jane came running down. "What has happened ?!" She asked confused.

"Elsa passed out. I think she is sleep deprived, underfed and just exhausted." Kristoff answered. "She's had some pretty tough days, here as well as home."

Anna nodded. "It's best that she needs the rest of the week off. She needs proper sleep and care. I'll provide of that, of course."

Jane frowned. "I need her back in three days tops." She decided.

Hans, who had arrived too, stared at the unconscious girl. She laid so peacefully on the floor, yet crease between her eyebrows showed everybody that she was all but peaceful. To cover his curiosity for the blonde, Hans made a stabbing comment. "Huh, so she passed out ? Guess she can't cope well with pressure then, maybe she should back out for a while."

Anna nodded in agreement. "It's best that she needs rest for a very long time. I have a job so we won't be needing any extra money or stuff."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jane argued. "I can't lose Elsa right before the qualification rounds ! She's the best we got !"

"And here she is, passed out on the floor." Hans snorted. "She doesn't deserve that medal with this attitude."

Anna glared at Hans as she pointed a finger at him. "You are the one who's been causing Elsa a lot of stress lately. Dare you say it again and you'll meet my fist, for the second time. Elsa is my sweet sister, she deserves everything !" She hissed. She turned back to Elsa who slowly woke up. "Elsa ?" Anna's voice filled with joy. Elsa murmured something and blinked a couple of times. When she realised she was laying down, she immediately tried to sit back up, causing her head to ache with dizziness again. Bringing her hand to her head, she moaned in pain. Anna tried to calm her sister down. "Careful sis. Come on, let's get you home. Kristoff will drive us right ?" Kristoff nodded.

* * *

><p>The sunbeams hit Elsa's face and slowly the young woman started to wake up. She stretched her long body and yawned a couple of times. She turned around and checked for the time. Eleven am ? Elsa grinned. This was the first time she slept this late in the morning. Usually, she went up at seven and already had done a full rehearsal at eleven. Elsa stood up and walked to her full length mirror. She was greeted by a tall, pale looking girl. She studied her face. The dark bags under her eyes were a little less dramatic than they were yesterday. That was good. And for the first time in forever, Elsa felt awake and fresh. Her head didn't feel that heavy anymore and her body didn't feel that sore. Last afternoon Anna had fed her with soup and Elsa had even eaten a whole sandwich later in the evening. The proud look on Anna's face had made Elsa almost cry. Her sister had been there, beside her on the couch, feeding her because otherwise she'd refuse. Her sister had not given up on her. Even after everything she had been through, she still had been there. And for that, Elsa was her sister eternally grateful.<p>

Deciding to wear something casual which contained only a shirt and some yoga pants, she headed carefully downstairs. She could hear Anna already sing from the living room. Elsa smiled, typically Anna. Always singing, dancing and laughing. She stepped int the living room to find her sister sitting on the couch with a textbook in front of her, jamming to her favourite song. Anna looked up when she saw her sister standing in the doorway. She smiled. Her sister looked... a little less sleep deprived. That's a first. "Well good morning sister !" She said enthusiastically as she ran over to Elsa. Anna hesitated for a split second, thought 'screw it' and hugged her sister deeply. Elsa didn't hug her back. But she didn't push her back either. She just stood there, not knowing what do do, waiting for her sister to end the hug. Anna let Elsa go and grabbed a plate. "Look, I made you a biscuit with cheese ! I know that you like that, do you want it ? I mean are you in the mood for something ? You can wait and eat it later... if you want..." She rambled and waited for Elsa to answer.

Elsa nodded. "I'll probably eat that later." She said softly.

"Ok that's alright. As long as this is gone when it's evening !" Anna said strictly. "So... what do you wanna do today ? I thought we could maybe have a nice walk in the park and then you can walk me to work ? I have to work from one till five, after that we can go out and have a choco in that fancy bar ?" Elsa didn't say anything. "Or we can just stay home... But I'll be gone for a few hours, you sure you can manage ? Maybe you can watch a movie, or just read... or sleep some more I don't know..."

An uncomfortable atmosphere hung between the girls. Then Elsa started to speak. "I'd like a walk through the park with you. And I can read while you work..." She whispered.

Anna's face lit up. "Sounds like a plan ! Come on, let's get you properly dressed then !"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the girls were on their way to the park. Anna had her arm intertwined with Elsa's. Anna was happy she could finally do something with her sister that was fun and relaxing. They hadn't been out together in a long time. Anna noticed that Elsa seemed to be more at ease now that she didn't have to go to the rink for practice. She even had a calm smile on her face !<p>

"Oh look Elsa ! Let's feed some ducks !" Anna shouted excitedly as she walked over to the pond where a dozen ducks were already waiting for breadcrumbs. While Anna fed the ducks, Elsa decided to sit down on the park bench and watch her sister have fun. This was nice, she decided. For once not having to stress about practice and speed. For once having a great time with her sister, which rarely happened. For once to see Anna have fun and to be at ease around Elsa.

Elsa smiled when Anna turned around. The strawberry blonde ran over to her sister and sat beside her on the bench. She looked the blonde girl in the eyes. "Are you having a good time ?" She asked. Elsa nodded. Anna beamed. This was a great idea, she complimented herself mentally. Elsa did look relaxed and laid back. Although crease between her eyebrows was slightly visible, the ends of her mouth were turned upwards it seemed. Anna jumped up. "Come on ! Let's get a corndog !"

After the corndog, the sisters had gone into town. Anna even had bought Elsa some new clothes because the girl only had three things to wear, like literally. A few people had even recognised Elsa and had asked if they could take pictures with her. She shyly had posed with them as Anna had taken the photos. Then it had been time for Anna to go to work and the rest of the afternoon, Elsa had spent her time reading almost every book there was in the small but cosy bookstore. She had occasionally taken a small peek at Anna to see that the young girl was enjoying her job. She had been friendly to customers and had rambled as usual to anyone who loved her company. Elsa had observed Anna's face closely. Her bright eyes had sparkled with joy and her mouth had been in a smile for most of the time. Whenever Anna was looking down, her gorgeous hair had fallen down over her shoulder and Anna had tucked it neatly behind her ear again, this had repeated over and over.

The afternoon had flown by and soon Anna had been standing in front of Elsa to say that it was time to leave because in five minutes, the shop would close as it was almost by six. Elsa had smiled and had put away her books, saying that she'd loved to come back some time. This had made Anna happy beyond the galaxy and to celebrate, they had gone into town to get their favourite beverage; a hot cup of choco with a lot of clotted cream !

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot of Hans + Elsa interaction yay. They'll get there. They'll figure it out. Gosh I love to write that sisterly fluff. They're just such amazing sisters ! Wish I had one haha...<br>See you guys next time :)**


End file.
